bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Paulie Calafiore
|Currently1 = Jury Member}} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 18. Coming into Big Brother 18 as the sibling of a former contestant, Paulie quickly aligned with the returning players. From the start, he was able to control the house, manipulate situations and eliminate many threats to his game. However, after a blowup with a few of the women in the house in week 7, he, along with his allies Corey, Nicole and Zakiyah became targets for a new power alliance. When the house successfully evicted Paulie's showmance partner, Zakiyah during the first half of the Double Eviction, Paulie was left devastated but safe when Corey won HoH and PoV in the second part. However, he was nominated the next week against Corey by Victor. When he or Corey did not win the Power of Veto, they remained on the block together and Paulie was later evicted by a 5 to 0 vote. He placed 8th and was the fourth member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 27 Hometown: Howell, NJ Current city: Howell, NJ Occupation: DJ Three adjectives that describe you: Driven, passionate, and quick-witted. Favorite activities: I love various martial arts, exercise, and instruments. I like Krav Maga the most on the martial arts side and playing the guitar on the instrument side. My life's motto is... A comfort zone is a wonderful place, but nothing ever grows there. Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Note: Paulie actually won the second luxury on Week 9. The reason why Victor was falsely given the luxury was because the "Big Brother County Fair" occurred when Paulie was still in the house. However, the episode aired after Paulie's eviction, so the producers edited Paulie out of the episode completely. Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *After Big Brother 18's conclusion Paulie was in a relationship with fellow houseguest Zakiyah Everette. However, they broke up prior to February 2017. *Since January 2018, Paulie has been in a relationship with Bachleor in Paridise contestant Danielle Maltby. MTV *Paulie will be appearing as one of the singles on the upcoming first United States season of MTV's Ex on the Beach. *Paulie will be appearing on ''The Challenge: Final Reckoning'' alongside Natalie, Jozea, Da'Vonne, and Big Brother 18 (UK) contestant Kayleigh Morris. Trivia * Paulie is the first "newbie" (and male) to win HoH in ''Big Brother 18''. * He is the first houseguest to win HOH twice in Big Brother 18. * Paulie is the first houseguest to win the PoV twice in Big Brother 18. * Paulie is the first houseguest to win HoH and PoV in the same week in Big Brother 18. * Paulie is the brother of Big Brother 16 runner-up Cody Calafiore. *Paulie is the third HouseGuest to win the Power of Veto in all three situations (as HOH, as a nominee, and as a picked player). The first HouseGuests do accomplish were Daniele Donato and Shane Meaney (and later Corey Brooks) respectively. *Paulie has the worst place finish for a houseguest with 5 or more competitions at 8th place. The first houseguest to accomplish this was Aaryn Gries. He is the first male to accomplish this feat. **He also has the lowest place finish for a houseguest with multiple HoHs and multiple PoVs in a single season. *Paulie is tied with Corey and Paul for the most PoV competitions won in Big Brother 18 with three wins each. *Both times, he was HOH, the Roadkill winner was evicted. * Paulie is the first houseguest to make cameo in another season before being cast in a season, followed by Celebrity houseguest Ross Mathews. ** The first time he was shown arriving to Derrick's house for a cookout while his brother and Derrick discussed season 17. ** Ross' cameo happened before Paulie's did, but Paulie's counts as the first because he became a houseguest before Ross did. *Paulie is the first houseguest to ever be evicted by the HOH whom he evicted early on. He was evicted under the HOH reign of Victor during Week 8. He was followed by Natalie Negrotti a few weeks later, who was also evicted under Victor's HOH reign week 11. *Paulie created a lot of controversy for his comments toward Natalie Negrotti and other women in the house. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place